Elizabeth's Magearna
'''Elizabeth's Magearna '''was a Pokémon she obtained as a Legendary Guardian in Alola. History Magearna was hatched from an Egg produced by the Magearna that was created over 500 years ago by Nikola. Intended to be a companion to the other Magearna and the royal family, it grew up in peace alongside them in the Azoth Kingdom. Eventually, Alva discovered there was another Magearna living in the Kingdom and planned to sell it on the black market for a high price, as well as expiriment on it. He arrived when the family wasn't looking and kidnapped it. For months, Magearna was subjected to daily painful experiments involving Alva's Mega Waves to create a Mega evolved form for it, and dripping burning chemicals in its eyes to see if an artificial Pokémon has the same capacity to suffer as a natural Pokémon does. Months later, Magearna had enough and decided to leave the Kalos region for good to escape Alva's cruel treatment. It didn't want to leave its friends and the family, but knew it wouldn't be safe otherwise. Thus, it fled to Ten Carat Hill in Alola, where it lived in peace. Due to the experiments and cruel treatment Alva did to it, it developed a fear of humans. One day, Elizabeth went there to train when she stumbled across Magearna playing with some Comfey. It immediately hid from her and was nervous until she jumped in front of it to protect it from a wild Pinsir, which made it warm up to her. Elizabeth asked Magearna if she could protect it and come when it needs her, and it could come when she needs it. Thus, she caught it and became a Legendary Guardian for it. Personality and characteristics Normally, Magearna is an extremely shy Pokémon and will hide from strangers because of its tragic past. It doesn't appear to trust people except for Elizabeth, but it trusts her enough to allow them to use Bond Phenomenon. In this form, it has longer eyelashes, a tiara-like structure on its head, and a larger body. However, when around somebody it trusts, it is a happy Pokémon and will quickly warm up to someone new. Her voice sounds very electronic and mechanical. Role in the series In Volcanion and the Legend Awakened, she got stolen by Volcanion when he believed she was a wild Pokémon who was in the wrong place, refusing to listen to her when she said she belonged to Elizabeth. He gave her back after realizing she is Elizabeth's Known moves * Fleur Cannon * Flash Cannon * Moonblast * Teleport × Gallery Magearna and Volcanion.png|Magearna gives flowers to Volcanion Magearna M19 2.png Magearna M19 Fleur Cannon.png|Using Fleur Cannon. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Magearna is called by Elizabeth from Ten Carat Hill to help defeat the player. Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Legendary Guardian Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line Category:Female Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Pokemon who can use Bond Phenomenon